Love In Plain Sight
by tell me what you want to hear
Summary: So, This is just a cute little one shot that I came up..Established relationship.


So, I have been in a writing mood, and a couple of one-shots is what I am going to write.

I got this idea today, My mom was asking me if I remembered when she took me to the pond when I was little so we could feed the ducks bread.

Thus…A creation was born

I hope you like it, They are dating in this one.

Enjoy(:

Disclaimer: I checked, And no, *Wipes tears from eyes* I do not own degrassi.

* * *

"Hey, Edwards…"

I stopped throwing bread to the ducks and turned to glare at him. "Do you have to call me that?"

"No. I don't _have _to, but I think I will, Since it bothers you so much." He said with a smirk that made me want to punch him.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "What is it that you want _Goldsworthy_?" I asked while looking across the pond to the millions of ducks that were fighting for the bread we were tossing.

"Are you afraid of ducks?"

I squinted my eyes. Why was he asking me this? "Why?" I turned to look at him again.

"Just curious." He shrugged before walking back to the bench that our loaves of stale bread were on.

I watched him walk for a moment before I turned my attention back to the ducks. I thought once I started dating Eli, I might understand the reasons for his questions, or why he said certain things, but no, It just got harder.

I sighed and tore off another piece of bread for one of the ducks that swam up to me. After I threw it to the duck I realized my hands were empty. I turned to walk back to the bench for more bread.

But I ran right into Eli and we stumbled to the ground as bread slices fell all around us.

"Ouch." Eli chuckled.

I laughed, I had landed right on top of him so I wasn't even hurt, nor did my clothes get dirty.

"Eli." I shook my head and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "What were you doing?"

"Before you attacked me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was going to scare you."

I laughed again. "And look what happened."

He leaned his head back down on the ground with a soft thud not even bothering to move me off of him.

I blushed and dug my palms into the ground so I could get up. But I noticed something.

At least ten ducks were waddling around us eating the bread that landed on the ground when we fell.

"Eli, look." I whispered.

He raised his head up and looked at me. I nodded my head to the ducks.

His eyes followed one of the ducks as it waddled towards us, The duck picked up the piece of bread by Eli's arm with his mouth and ran back to the pond.

Eli chuckled and I looked down at him with raised eye brows. He laughed again and rolled us over so I was laying on my back. Leaning on his elbows, careful not to put any of his weight on me. "I take it your not afraid of ducks." He smiled before kissing my lips gently and getting up.

He reached his hand down to me and pulled me up. I blinked a few times, He pulled me so close I could feel his breath on my face. I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me.

But before our lips could come in contact I stepped back slightly and brushed my clothes off, making sure there wasn't any dirt on them. "We should probably get going, I have to be home by eight." I said casually and looked up at him.

He glared at me for a moment and I put on an innocent expression. He sighed and grabbed my hand before walking back to the bench.

The bench was no longer occupied by just our loaves of bread or scarves and jackets, There was now an older couple sitting off to one side holding hands and looking at the sunset.

Eli grabbed my jacket and held it open for me to put my arms through, I noticed the older woman smiling at me and I smiled back before turning back around to him and he securely wrapped my scarf around my neck. "Thanks."

He kissed my forehead. "Anytime."

Eli started putting the loaves of bread in his backpack when his phone rang. I could tell it was his mom, He always used a softer tone when he talked to her.

I looked back over to the older couple and the woman turned to her husband. "Harold, I think those kids are in love."

He turned his head to the side and looked over at us. "What makes you think that Gene?"

The old woman smiled a soft worn out smile. "He looks at her the same way you look at me."

* * *

I had so much fun writing this, I think it's a cute fluffy one-shot..but I'm not sure if you liked it.

Thanks for reading,

And hopefully reviewing

(:


End file.
